


A Day in Nimbasa

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and White go on a date to Nimbasa's theme park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in Nimbasa

It was the middle of summer, and Black and I were at Nimbasa City. You see, today would be our first date, and we were going to have it at one of the theme parks there. I stood at the entrance to the theme park, dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. I had my usual BW Agency hat on, as well as a black vest over my shirt. "Where is he? He should have been here..." I asked as I looked around, wondering where Black was at.  
  
We had decided to meet at the entrance early in the morning, but he had yet to show. I sighed. "He probably got distracted..." I groaned.  
  
"Prez!" Black shouted as he rushed up to me, dressed in his usual shirt and jeans, along with his hat.  
  
"You're here!"  
  
Black stopped in front of me and bent over and began to pant. "Yeah... sorry I'm late..."  
  
"It's fine. You're here now, that's all that matters." I smiled.  
  
After that, we headed into the theme park. We spent a long time there, enjoying rides, going through different attractions, and even stopping for lunch at some point in the middle of it all. It was an eventful day, and at the end we stopped at a restaurant to eat dinner.  
  
Black walked me to my hotel room in Nimbasa City once we finished. As we stood before the door to my room, I turned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for today."  
  
"Your welcome, Prez."  
  
I turned and opened the door to my room, then turned back to Black. "You want to come in for a bit?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
I nodded. "Yeah, come on." I walked inside and Black followed behind me. As we walked in, I took off the vest I had been wearing and hung it up. I then pulled my hat off and set it on my bed. "Well, come on." Black was still standing at the doorway just inside the room. As I ushered him in, he made his way to the center of the room.  
  
"This is a nice room."  
  
"It is." I sat down on the bed, then pat the space next to me. Black walked over and sat down next to me as he blushed. "What is it?"  
  
"N-nothing, just... nothing." Black rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"I see. Were you expecting something when you sat down?" I reached down and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Something like this..." I pulled my shirt up until it slipped over my head and off. Black turned a deep shade of red as my breasts were now exposed to him.  
  
"P-Prez..."  
  
I moved onto his lap and looked into his eyes. "Black, please, you can call me White." I kissed him gently on the lips and his face turned a deeper shade of red. Of course, I didn't stop there. With my lips pressed against his, I slipped my tongue into his mouth. My tongue gently began to caress his and I could already feel a reaction beneath me.  
  
My tongue continued to play with his, gently circling and massaging his own. Then I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up. When his shirt reached our heads, I pulled away from him and slipped his shirt off. "Wh-White..."  
  
I moved forward again, this time pressing my lips to his neck. I began to gently kiss and lick along his neck for a moment before I slowly slid down his chest. I could feel Black's body becoming tense as I began to unfasten his pants. Pulling them open, I reached into his underwear and pulled him out. He was definitely getting hard.  
  
"Wh-White!" Black almost shouted as he watched me move down onto him. I gripped him firmly and began to move my head up and down upon his shaft. I heard a light moan come from Black's mouth, and I started to lick along the head for a moment before taking in as much of him as I could. My mouth continued up and down upon him and he moaned louder.  
  
I could feel myself becoming entranced in this motion. My fingers moved down into my pants and began to gently rub against my nether regions. I let out a moan against him, still moving my head up and down, taking him in as much as I could with each move down.  
  
"Wh-White!" Black shouted as his body became even more tense. He was becoming harder, thicker, and it was making me want more. I pulled my mouth off of him only to begin to lick along the sides. "I-I..." He was swelling, and I knew what was coming. "I can't hold on..." I quickly took him back inside my mouth before he let out a loud moan and I felt him release deep into my throat.  
  
I continued my movements for a moment before looking up at Black. He looked down at me, panting a little as he did. "Did you like that?" I asked as I slowly stood to my feet. Black nodded, then I slipped off my shorts, now completely naked in front of him. "Good." I pushed him back onto the bed, then climbed onto him. I was so wet in my nether regions that I was dripping. "Cause we're not done yet."  
  
I began to grind my hips against him and Black blushed about as deeply as I think it was possible for him to do. I moaned lightly as I felt him rubbing against me, back and forth. He was already starting to get hard again, and I planned to take full advantage of that. I reached down and took a grip of him once more. This time, I slid myself right against him, then let myself down onto him slowly.  
  
I moaned as I felt him rubbing between my inner walls. This was my first time having anyone inside of me, and it already felt amazing. "Are you ready?" I asked and Black stared at me. I think he was in disbelief that I was going this far with him. I didn't wait for an answer. I began to slowly grind myself against him, moving up and down on his shaft.  
  
Black let out a light moan, and I bit my lip to suppress one of my own. I began to grind up and down on top of him as he moaned. Feeling him inside of me felt amazing. The feeling of his shaft rubbing against every part of me was stimulating and pleasure rushed through my body with each movement. My body moved faster, sliding up and down on top of him.  
  
I gave out a moan, and Black moaned louder. Hearing it, I felt almost like I wanted to compete with him, so I moaned louder then him. I continued to grind on top of him, enjoying every motion. Pleasure was rushing through my body, and I could feel my back arcing.  
  
That's when Black pulled me off of him and lied me against the bed. I was shocked at first, almost wanting to yell at him for doing so, but then he got on top of me and slid back inside of me. He began to move steadily at first, and I moaned as I felt him moving in and out of me. Then, the thrusting grew faster, harsher, deeper. I moaned loudly, gripping the sheets of the bed with my hands.  
  
I then felt Black begin to squeeze one of my breasts, which sent a wave of pleasure through my body. My back began to arc again as he thrust harder and faster. I could feel something swelling inside of me, a feeling of something growing, getting ready to burst. I couldn't help but moan louder with each thrust he made inside of me.  
  
And then, I felt it, I burst. I gave out a loud moan as my body came in that moment, but that was only the beginning. As I felt myself release, I felt Black release deep inside of me. He moaned loudly and I felt his warm juices flow through my body. "Ah! B-Black!" I shouted as I felt our bodies beginning to slow. His thrusting stopped, and I gave out a final moan. "Oh, Black..."  
  
Black panted as our bodies were now covered in sweat. He stared down into my eyes, and I looked back into his. "How was it?"  
  
"Amazing. Thank you, Black."  
  
Black blushed again as he went to pull out, but I grabbed onto him.  
  
"No, stay inside me for now. I like this feeling."  
  
Black nodded and we lied together on the bed.


End file.
